Current Interest
by Kiiroame
Summary: Sore sepulang sekolah, Midoriya sedang menulis di halaman terakhir buku Analisis Pahlawan untuk Masa Depan no.13-nya. Mereview sedikit tentang pertandingan di festival olahraga kemarin. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Todoroki akan dengan senang hati menuliskan datanya di buku. Trivia kecil, kejutan yang membuat hati um, senang? Oneshoot! Todoroki x Midoriya Happy reading!


Sore sepulang sekolah, Midoriya sedang menulis di halaman terakhir buku Analisis Pahlawan untuk Masa Depan no.13-nya. Mereview sedikit tentang pertandingan di festival olahraga kemarin. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Todoroki akan dengan senang hati menuliskan datanya di buku. Trivia kecil, kejutan yang membuat hati um, senang? Oneshoot! Todoroki x Midoriya Happy reading!

 **Current Interest**

 **Copyright © Kiiroame**

 **Happy Reading!**

Bahu Midoriya ditepuk oleh Iida. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara kursi ditarik di depannya terdengar. Uraraka duduk di sana, menghadap sang pewaris _one for all_. "Deku-kun, ayo kita pulang." ucap Uraraka yang disambut anggukan setuju oleh Iida.

Midoriya melirik ke sekitar, kelasnya sudah hampir kosong. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di sana. Maklum, hari sudah lumayan sore. Jadi kebanyakan murid kelas 1-A lebih memilih untuk pulang.

Iida melihat sesuatu, tepatnya, sebuah buku yang agak tertutup oleh lengan Midoriya. "Midoriya-kun, buku itu, buku Analisa Pahlawan Masa Depan no. 13?"

Midoriya mengangguk, "Iya, ada beberapa data yang harus kutulis ulang. Jadi, Iida-kun dan Uraraka-san pulang duluan saja. Maaf ya, jadi membuat kalian menungguku." katanya sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Dia menatap Iida yang berdiri di sampingnya lalu gantian menatap Uraraka di depannya.

"Deku-kun... kau tetap bersemangat seperti biasanya ya." Uraraka terlihat sedikit sendu. Gadis ber- _quirk_ _zero gravity_ itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dada lalu menukikkan alis-alis coklatnya, antusias. "Kalau begitu, kita juga harus berusaha, Iida-kun!" sambungnya lagi, semakin antusias.

Iida menaikkan letak kacamatanya, "Benar, tapi untuk sekarang menurutku lebih bijak jika kita beristirahat. Ayo kita pulang, Uraraka-kun. Midoriya-kun, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

"Uhm, sampai jumpa besok Deku-kun!" Uraraka berdiri lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Iida. Ketika mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu, dia melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi sedangkan Iida hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah membalas lambaian selamat tinggal itu, senyum Midoriya mengembang. Dia begitu beruntung memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka.

Midoriya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap buku analisisnya dengan antusias. Setelah Festival Olahraga kemarin berakhir, sangat banyak informasi tentang _quirk_ murid-murid sekolahnya yang harus dituangkan ke dalam buku analisisnya. Sangat banyak sampai-sampai sepertinya dia akan menulis di buku baru alias buku Analisis Pahlawan untuk Masa Depan no. 14

Goresan demi goresan pena dilayangkan pada lembaran kertas di buku itu. Dia mengingat apa saja yang sudah dilihatnya di festival olahraga tahunan itu. Ternyata banyak murid yang memiliki _quirk_ yang mirip. Seperti Tooru-san dengan salah satu murid kelas 1-B. Tapi sayang mereka tidak masuk babak final, jadi Midoriya kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat bagaimana mereka menggunakan _quirk_ mereka di pertarungan fisik.

Kertas dibalik, tangannya terus menulis. Lalu ada juga salah satu murid kelas 1-B yang memiliki _quirk_ yang hampir sama dengan _quirk_ milik Kirishima. Bukan cuma memiliki _quirk_ yang hampir sama, kekuatan mereka pun hampir seimbang. Pemilik _quirk steel_ , yang bisa mengeraskan tubuhnya sampai sekuat baja dan memiliki stamina yang lumayan sehingga bisa terus mempertahankannya. Menurut pertandingan melawan Kirishima, dia bisa mempertahankan bentuk bajanya lebih lama jika dia memakan baja lebih banyak. Memakai seperti topeng penutup mata khas hero, orang itu adalah Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. "Tetsutetsu Tetsute- are, apa benar begini tulisannya?" Kepala dimiringkan, tanda bingung namun dia terus menulis.

Midoriya sendiri mengalami banyak peningkatan. Meskipun dia ceroboh dan memaksakan diri, bisa dibilang sedikit banyak dia mulai dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Dia lumayan kesal karena kalah pada babak pertarungan satu lawan satu pada putaran final. Tapi dia dikalahkan dengan orang yang menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya. Jika saat itu lawannya hanya menggunakan setengah, ralat, tangan kanannya saja maka dia akan lebih kesal. Midoriya tidak akan melupakan kekalahannya dan akan menggunakan hal itu sebagai pemacu agar dia bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Tahun depan, jika dia harus melawannya lagi, dia pasti tidak akan kalah!

Kertas di balik lagi, menuju lembar dan dua halaman terakhir. Bukunya sudah habis rupanya. Dia harus memastikan agar membuat buku Analisis Pahlawan untuk Masa Depan no. 14. Tangannya mulai menggambar sesosok murid yang berhuni di kelasnya. Todoroki Shoto. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu lagi menggambar pemuda yang duduk satu baris di sebelahnya namun paling belakang itu karena di pertengahan buku ini dia sudah pernah menggambarnya. Tapi Midoriya ingin memaksimalkan bukunya.

Todoroki Shoto. Di pertandingan itu melawannya, dia akhirnya mau menggunakan tangan kirinya yang dapat mengeluarkan api yang sangat panas dan bisa membuat ledakan karena saking panasnya. Kekuatan sisi kanannya juga sangat luar biasa. Dia masih ingat kalau dia harus menggunakan jari-jarinya yang sudah patah untuk menangkis serangan es milik Todoroki. Selain itu, pada saat melawan Sero Hanta, Todoroki membuat sebuah dinding es yang luar biasa besar. Bahkan hampir menutupi setengah stadion.

"Tidak hanya _quirk-_ nya saja yang kuat. Keputusannya, penggunaan _skill_ , gerakannya. Semua kemampuannya... sangat kuat. Apa ini, Midoriya? Kau menulis tentangku di _diary_ -mu?"

Sontak Midoriya langsung berteriak kaget seperti anak remaja gadis yang diintip saat ganti baju. Dan jangan lupakan kalau dia hampir terjengkang dari kursinya jika tadi tangannya tidak berpegangan pada meja di belakangnya. "To-todoroki-kun, bu-bukan! Aku menulis data orang-orang hebat di sini." Midoriya kembali duduk normal. Hebat, apakah tadi dia yang terlalu fokus atau Todoroki yang memiliki kemampuan berjalan dengan sangat tenang? Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan Todoroki menghampirinya.

"Kau baru saja menganggapku hebat?" Tanya Todoroki datar. Midoriya bengong sebentar lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil melambaikan tangannya cepat-cepat, pertanda tidak setuju dengan Todoroki. "Bukan, karena Todoroki-kun mulai menggunakan sisi kirimu jadi aku berniat menulis ulang data tentangmu."

Todoroki menggumam mengerti lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Midoriya sebelum ternyata Todoroki duduk di seberangnya. Kursi milik Bakugo Katsuki itu kembali diduduki oleh orang lain. "Ternyata lebih mudah untuk Bakugo jika duduk di sini, ya." Ucap pemilik surai dua warna itu. Dia memajukan dirinya, kedua sikunya direhatkan di meja Midoriya.

"Eh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya meracau. Saat pertandingan itu, aku berterima kasih padamu." Jika Midoriya tidak salah lihat, Todoroki saat ini sedang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Memang, setelah festival olahraga berakhir Todoroki jadi lebih sering tersenyum. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum itu ditujukan langsung kepadanya. Midoriya mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sahutnya bingung.

"Kau membuatku menerima kekuatanku. Tapi, meskipun aku bisa menggunakan kedua sisi tubuhku, aku masih belum terbiasa menggunakannya. Aku masih harus banyak latihan." Tidak ada jawaban dari Midoriya. Pria berambut hijau gelap itu malah sibuk menuliskan apa yang baru saja Todoroki katakan ke dalam bukunya. "Aku tidak mengatakan itu untuk kau tulis." Sambungnya lagi ketika Midoriya mengangkat dagunya memandang Todoroki. Seolah dia sedang menunggu Todoroki untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Memangnya Todoroki itu guru yang sedang mendektikan materi ujian?

Todoroki mendengus, padahal niatnya tadi adalah ngobrol santai sebentar dengan pemuda pendek di depannya ini, tapi pembicaraan malah mengarah pada _quirk_ -nya. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk menarik buku itu dari Midoriya, ingin tahu apa saja yang tertulis tentang dirinya. Lalu dia melihat gambar yang diyakininya adalah dirinya. Gambar itu adalah dirinya yang memakai kostum pahlawan beserta karakteristik dan fungsi pakaiannya. Awalnya Midoriya berpikir reaksi Todoroki adalah terkejut karena dia bisa mengetahui seluk beluk kostumnya. Tapi dia yang malah dibuat terkejut serta malu karena reaksi Todoroki sangat sederhana. "Gambarmu tidak terlalu bagus." Katanya, lalu melanjutkan membaca.

Midoriya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia sedikit lega orang yang mengambil bukunya adalah Todoroki. Jika itu adalah Bakugo, bukunya pasti sudah hangus terbakar. Todoroki tersenyum kecil. "Bagian mana yang kau sebut data? Bukankah kau lebih banyak menulis pujian di sini. Sayang sekali aku kalah dari Bakugo di festival olahraga, jika aku menang pasti akan ada lebih banyak pujian di sini." Komentarnya setelah membaca keseluruhan data tentangnya yang ditulis oleh Midoriya.

 _Dia tersenyum lagi._

"Tapi Kacchan bilang seharusnya Todoroki-kun bisa menang. Lagipula, posisi juara dua itu sangat hebat, Todoroki-kun!" Mata Midoriya berkilauan. Sedangkan Todoroki terlihat iritasi medengar kalimat pertama Midoriya. Entah apa maksud Bakugo mengatakan itu, meremehkannya atau mengakui kehebatannya. Todoroki memandang keluar jendela di sebelahnya. Jendela yang terbuka itu meneruskan udara sepoi sepoi sore hari. Surai Midoriya bergerak kecil mengikuti angin. Todoroki memandangnya lalu mengambil pulpen dari tangan Midoriya.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku akan menambahkan datamu ini." Ucapnya pelan namun jelas. Midoriya terlihat senang dan antusias menunggu Todoroki menyelesaikan tulisannya. Tidak jelas apa yang ditulis Todoroki di sana karena lengan Todoroki yang menopang dagunya itu memblok pandangannya akan buku itu. Pulpen diletakkan, halaman terakhir ditutup. Todoroki memandangnya lekat. "Tolong jangan bicarakan Bakugo di depanku jika tidak penting."

Dengan kalimat tadi, Todoroki berdiri dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Entah kenapa Midoriya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda bernama lengkap Todoroki Shoto itu. Teman sekelasnya itu terlihat sangat tenang. Setelah sosok Todoroki benar-benar sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Midoriya berkedip. Angin yang menerpanya semakin kencang membuat Midoriya harus menutup jendela itu. Buku no. 13-nya tertangkap oleh mata. Ah, dia jadi penasaran dengan apa yang ditulis Todoroki di sana.

Buku itu ditarik mendekatinya, tangannya dengan perlahan membalik buku itu dan membuka halaman terakhir, halaman yang ditempati perbaruan data Todoroki Shoto. Midoriya nyengir begitu melihat tulisan besar-besar yang tertera di sana. Kalimat itu hampir memenuhi halaman terakhirnya.

 _MAKANAN KESUKAAN : SOBA DINGIN_

Begitu tulisannya. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini akan berguna untuknya dalam pertarungan? Tapi trivia seperti ini sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk juga untuk ditulis. Sebenarnya dia berharap Todoroki akan menulis sesuatu tentang _quirk_ -nya yang luar biasa itu. Napas dihela, tangannya tergerak ingin menutup buku itu dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi lalu matanya menangkap tulisan kecil di bawah tulisan tentang makanan kesukaan Todoroki. Sebenarnya tulisan itu berukuran normal, tapi tulisan raksasa diatasnya membuat perhatian Midoriya teralihkan. Dia membaca kalimat itu perlahan-lahan.

 _Ketertarikan saat ini : Midoriya Izuku_


End file.
